diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Elfenbeinturm/Der neunte Vortrag
thumb|left|400px (Vortrag vom 23. Februar 2013, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Von der hohen Kunst der Liebe „Hört mich jemand der mich nicht hören will?“ Glydor schaut in die Runde. „Dann setzt euch bitte alle, setzt euch bequem... es wird lang und schrecklich langweilig.“ Derallion schmunzelt: „Also so wie immer.“ „ Keine Sorge Derallion, für Euch nicht, Ihr werdet so viel Neues hören heute.“ Derallion erwidert: „Ich fürchte bei diesem Thema seid Ihr diesmal der Laie, aber keine Angst ich bin ja hier um euch zu verbessern.“ „ Dann möchte ich erst einmal alle Gäste willkommen heißen, es freut mich so viele Gesichter zu sehen wie sie mich erwartungsvoll anschauen.“ Aeshlynn rückt ihre Harfe zurecht, schaut zu Gyldor und deutet eine schlagende Bewegung mit einem Kopfnicken nach links an. „ Wie einige sicher bemerkt haben sind wir heute nicht bei mir im Garten. Daher möchte ich auch gleichzeitig als Gast dem Cafe La Madelaine danken, hier sein und sprechen zu dürfen.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich vor Belruun. Kyrianas flüstert ausgesprochen indiskret und mithin gut vernehmlich - man nennt es auch Bühnenflüstern. "Sieh ihn dir doch an, Mark. Der ist sicher uralt. Der weiß gar nicht mehr, wie sich das angefühlt hat, als er vor hunderttausend Jahren mal jung war." „ Dabei möchte ich auch jedem ans Herz legen die hiesigen Köstlichkeiten auch zu probieren, ich würde gerne aber ich muss arbeiten.“ Gyldor deutet mit einem Kopfnicken zu den Kuchenplatten. Xuenyann nimmt noch ein Häppchen von der Platte vor sich und einen Schluck von dem köstlichen Sonnentropfen. „ Auch eine Art von Liebe, was sicher einen guten Anfang bildet.“ Gyldor atmet einmal tief durch und lächelt dann leicht. „ Ich spreche heute über die Liebe, die wahre Liebe, die hohe Liebe, die schmerzliche Liebe. Dabei befürchte eins, dass es mir kaum möglich sein wird allen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. Jeder hier hat das Gewicht seines oder ihres Herzens selbst zu tragen, ob jung und naiv oder alt und verbittert.“ Miyiru lauscht aufmerksam. Kyrianas grummelt leise, lehnt sich dann nach hinten an Mark und fängt an, brav die Ohren zu spitzen. Seine Hand wandert zu dem Kuchenteller auf dem Tisch, von dem er sich nun ein großes Stück Schokoladenkuchen nimmt. „Ich werde Dinge sagen, bei denen jeder ein bestimmtes Gesicht vor sich sieht, jeder ein anderes. Also... hoffentlich jeder ein anderes...“ Ilûvatar schmunzelt. Kyrianas kichert leise und murmelt dann: "Wehe nicht." „ Was also tun wenn ich Erwartungen nicht erfüllen kann? Nun ich wäre nicht ich, hätte ich keine Lösung. Ich versuche es gar nicht erst. Fangen wir mit etwas Musik an, mit einem Lied, das vieles schon ausdrücken wird von der Bedeutung der Liebe. Aeshlynn?“ Ilûvatar runzelt erfreut die Stirn und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Aeshlynn. Alle Augen richten sich auf Aeshlynn. Aeshlynn nickt Gyldor zu und greift nach ihrer Harfe. Sanfte Noten mischen sich in das Rauschen der See. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu Gyldor. Gyldor erwidert das Nicken und beginnt selbst zu singen, kein Beispiel an musikalischer Leidenschaft, aber mit einer wohlklingenden und vor allem klaren Stimme. „Gepriesen, gepriesen sei die Freude, gepriesen sei die freudenbringende Maienzeit, gepriesen sei das Singen der Vögel, gepriesen sei die Wiese, gepriesen sei der Wald! Man sieht vielerlei Blumen aus dem grünen Gras hervorsprießen, mehr als ich mir ausdenken kann. Tanzen und springen sollen die Jungen im Wettstreit.“ Gyldor singt ein eher ruhiges Lied, vieleicht fast schon verträumt. „Wohl dir, wohl dir, Schönheit einer Frau! Wohl dir, du sollst für immer gepriesen sein! Wohl dir, du kannst den Schmerz beenden, wenn irgendwo die Minne ein sehnsuchtsvolles Herz verwundet hat. Dein rosafarbener Mund, wenn der liebevoll lächeln würde, so wie die Rose im Tau aufblüht: Die gleiche Freude kann der Glanz deiner leuchtenden Augen bereiten.“ Die Vögel verstummen, aber die Harfe erklingt weiter. Leise, sehnsuchtsvoll, vergeht sie beinahe im Rauschen der Wellen. Gyldor singt weiter und die Stimme verdunkelt sich etwas, ebenso verzieht sich das Gesicht leicht. „ Herrin, Herrin, gepriesene Herrin, Herzliebste, Ihr seid mir lieb von allen Frauen: Davon habe ich wenig Nutzen gehabt, deshalb will ich davon nicht mehr singen. Euch kommt das wie ein Spiel vor. Ihr seid meiner sehr überdrüssig, deshalb finde ich mich im Schmerz wieder. Weggeschlossen ist mir die Freude und Euer Anblick.“ Die Musik wird wieder lauter. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Ärger mischt sich hinein. Aber auch ein Hauch von Sehnsucht ist zu hören. Enapaya blickt zwischen der Harfenspielerin und dem Sänger hin und her und lauscht weiterhin konzentriert. „ Wehe, wehe über die Minne! Wehe will ich immer wieder über sie rufen. Bisher war ich von ihr gefesselt, jetzt lässt sie mich auf schmerzvolle Weise frei. Sie hat schlecht an mir gehandelt. Sie soll jemandem anderen Herz, Gefühl und Verstand verwunden. Ich habe genau erkannt, dass sie so sehr weh tut.“ Usariel stützt sich mit den Händen im Gras ab und lehnt sich leicht zurück. Aeshlynn senkt ihr Haupt, als Gyldors Lied endet. Die Hoffnung vergeht mit ihm. Nur die Harfe flüstert sehnsüchtig im Duett mit dem Meer, bevor auch sie verstummt. Gyldor endet sein Lied und atmet dann noch einmal durch, lächelt dann wieder und neigt kurz den Kopf. Höfflicher oder begeisterter Applaus wird den beiden Vortragenden gespendet. Aeshlynn streicht über das Holz der Harfe und nickt Gyldor zu. Ihre Lippen formen die Worte "nicht übel". „Ich... wage zu behaupten, wer jemals geliebt hat, kennt es... der weiß wie schön und wie hässlich die Liebe sein kann, manchmal beides zugleich.“ Derallion lächelt und schweigt untypischerweise „Liebe für dich ist schon ein seltsames Wort... schillernd und voller Assoziationen. Und das ist in jeder Sprache so, übergreifend. Ich könnte von Problemen erzählen und auch ein Zwerg würde verstehen was ich meine. Vieleicht sogar ein Orc oder Troll... aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es in dem Fall verständlich ausdrücken kann.“ Aeshlynn zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „ Was ist also diese... Liebe? Mir scheint schon alleine darüber könnten wir Stunden reden.“ „ Daher will ich das Pferd einmal von hinten aufzäumen. Was ist denn das Gegenteil der Liebe? Hat jemand eine Idee und kann sie auch erklären?“ Nerliná und Iluvatar heben die Hand. Gyldor nickt Nerliná zu. „Hass!“ „Hass, in der Tat... das würden die meisten sagen. Lord Coldbreaker? Auch dieser Ansicht?“ Vexiphne murmelt leise das Wort "Eifersucht" vor sich hin Ilûvatar schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich kann verstehen das Hass genannt wurde, doch ich würde sagen, Gleichgültigkeit: Hass ist ein ebenso starkes Gefühl wie Liebe. Ihm nicht unähnlich.“ „ Und vor allem schließt es sich nicht aus,“ Gyldor nickt. Ilûvatar ergänzt: „Aber das Gegenteil ist das nicht entgegen bringen von Emotionen.“ „ Man kann manchmal das hassen was man liebt. Wahre Tragik, einer Geschichte würdig.“ Mikusa sagt: „Ich bin der Meinung das es kein richtiges Gegenteil dazu gibt. Da Liebe ohne Hass nicht existieren kann. Oder gar nicht aufkommen kann ohne die andere Komponente.“ Tyurru nickt: „Ohne Licht gibt es kein Schatten, aber es gibt ohne Licht die Dunkelheit. Ein Schatten ist aber ein Teil der Dunkelheit, aber sie ist nicht mit der Dunkelheit gleichzusetzen. Für mich heißt es, wenn man Liebe fühlt resultiert daraus Hass, aber anders herum ist das nicht möglich. Versuch dir einfach einmal vorzustellen, dass du eine Person liebst und irgendjemand kommt dir in die Quere, dann wirst du diese Person hassen, aber wie willst du auf Grund von nichts jemanden hassen, das funktioniert nicht. Daher würde ich nicht sagen, dass Hass das Gegenteil von Liebe ist. Man könnte es so betrachten, dass Gleichgültigkeit das Gegenteil von Liebe ist.....“ Nerliná fährt kurz dazwischen: „Es gibt viele Gegenstücke zur Liebe!“ Gyldor schmunzelt. „Und vieles in das man Leidenschaft legen kann, gut gut. Manche behaupten auch Angst ist das Gegenteil der Liebe.“ Saedan wiegt den Kopf einige Male hin und her, scheint aber ansonsten eher den Keksen zu frönen, denn sich aktiv zu beteiligen. Und die sind ziemlich lecker. „ Aber es ist ähnlich wie mit dem Hass... Liebe und Angst passen gut zusammen wenn man sich alleine und verloren fühlt.“ „Aber, braucht es denn überhaupt ein Gegenteil? Wäre Mitspieler nicht ein besseres Wort dafür?“ fragt Mikusa. „ Angst ist vieleicht das Gegenteil von Sicherheit, ein Geschenk das einem der oder die Liebste macht.“ Adelîna nickt sachte bei den Worten Gyldor´s. Derallion wirft ein. „Das ist falsch! Liebe braucht keinen Mitspieler sie kann durchaus auch einseitig sein.“ Aeshlynn erwidert: „Und doch lehrt die Liebe einen auch oft die Angst. Die Angst vor ihren Verlust.“ „ Womit wir wieder bei der Gleichgültigkeit wären,“ bemerkt Tyurru. Enapaya nickt einige Male vor sich hin, während sie interessiert die Gespräche verfolgt. Belruun lächelt gen Lauriell und Iverina und legt einen Arm um sie. Mikusa erwidert: „Es kann nie etwas ohne Mitspieler existieren, oder könntet ihr nur von Wasser leben? „ „'' Wasser und Liebe ist aber eine gewagte Gleichsetzung.“ ''Mikusa schüttelt den Kopf. ''„Das war nicht auf euch bezogen..es war auf das Gegenargument bezogen, das Liebe ganz alleine existieren kann.“ „ Liebe ist doch viel mehr Wein, süß und berauschend. Ihn auskosten tut man am besten in ganz besonderen Momenten und manchmal macht er uns auch schwermütig.“ ''Xuenyann murmelt: „Man braucht beides um zu Überleben... um seine eigene Rasse überleben zu lassen. Gyldor schielt fragend zu Xuenyann. „Nun ... ohne Liebe keine Fortpflanzung?“ Xuenyann nickt. „ Der Adel braucht nicht einmal Liebe um seine Familien überleben zu lassen.“ Vinalora wirkt sehr nachdenklich und lächelt schief während sie den Gesprächen über die Liebe, Hass und Gleichgültigkeit lauscht. „ Liebe wohl eher in Anführungszeichen in dem Fall.“ Xuenyann nickt Gyldor zu. Derallion sagt: „Ich würde Liebe und das körperliche sowieso trennen. Das eine hat mit den anderen nicht unbedingt etwas zu tun.“ „ Das kommt darauf an wen man liebt und warum scheint mir. Man kann seine Eltern oder Kinder lieben, seine Aufgaben, Musik oder Gebäck.“ Derallion schmunzelt: „Oder eure Vorträge.“ „Aber dem Fest entsprechend denke ich wir sprechen von der Liebe zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau.“ Mikusa schaut auf. „Wieso denn nur Mann und Frau?“ „ Und - und das wollen wir nicht vergessen - manchmal wird sie ja auch erwidert. Und spätestens dann scheint sogar alles Sinn zu machen, so sinnlos es manchmal scheint. Dann ist wie beim Wein, ein einziger Rausch.“ Matryka blickt zu Mikusa. „Was denn sonst außer Mann und Frau?“ Mikusa antwortet: „Mann und Mann, oder Frau und Frau? Gleichberechtigung wird hoch geschrieben.“ Saedan runzelt die Stirn: „Gleichberechti…was?“ „ Ähm... gibt es noch etwas zu klären bevor ich fortfahre?“ Ilûvatar murmelt: „Gleichberechtigung im Polizeistaat.“ Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Matryka kräuselt nur die Nase und blickt mal lieber zu dem Tisch mit dem Kuchen. Gyldor schaut einen Moment abwartend hierhin und dorthin. Saedan runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf. Kekse. Kekse klingen gut. Sogleich verschwinden zwei davon auch im sekretärlichen Mund. Adelîna blickt etwas nachdenklich drein. „Sprachen wir von der Liebe oder der Gleichberechtigung?“ Kêeth schaut in die Runde. „Nun ja, Mann und Frau ist ja schön und gut, aber es gibt ja ... mehr Möglichkeiten...?“ Saedan erwidert. „Die fördern keinen Nachwuchs.“ Kyrianas meint. „Wir sprechen über Liebe, nicht über Nachwuchs. Liebe geht auch ohne Nachwuchs.“ Vexiphne schüttelt ihren Kopf: „Das ist doch unwichtig. Bitte fahrt doch fort, Meister Gyldor.“ „ Es ist wie ich sagte, jeder hat andere Bilder im Kopf.“ Kyrianas murmelt: „Es ist wichtig, weil es Liebe ist. Egal, ob man davon runde, pralle Bäuche bekommt, oder schlank und schön bleibt.“ „ Und was im Kopf ist kann kein anderer sehen... manchmal ist das vieleicht auch besser so.“ Matryka schüttelt ihren Kopf um diese Bilder wieder loszuwerden. Gyldor schmunzelt. 20:56:04 Magníon legt seine Hände auf Matryka's Schultern. „ Und jetzt Schluss damit oder ich bitte die Trollin von ihren Erlebnissen zu erzählen, sagt nicht ich hätte nicht gewarnt.“ Saedan entfährt ein: „Igitt.“ Gyldor schaut kurz entschuldigend zu der Trollin. Kyrianas lacht. „Ich würde es gern hören. Trolle sollen da sehr wild vorgehen.“ Derallion lacht. „ Reden wir vieleicht nicht mehr davon was Liebe nicht ist und kommen zum spannenden Teil. Was macht also Liebe aus? Was macht sie zur Liebe? Möchte jemand seine Gedanken dazu teilen?“ Ilûvatar hebt leicht die Hand. Adelîna hebt zögerlich die Hand. „Lord Coldbreaker?“ Gyldor nickt ihm zu. „ Nun, wie ihr schon sagtet gibt es tausende Möglichkeiten, weil jeder es anders fühlt. Doch ich denke, wenn man ständig an, um politisch korrekt zu bleiben, dass geliebte Wesen denkt, das Fernbleiben schmerzlich fühlt und sich selbst aufopfern würde ... ja dann würde ich von Liebe sprechen.“ Gyldor nickt Ilûvatar zu. Saedan hebt sachte die Hand. „ Und was sagt Ihr?“ Gyldor nickt Adelîna zu. „ Was ich denke was Liebe ist und was sie bedeutet?“ erwidert sie leise ehe sie sich kurz erhebt. „ In der Tat.“ Gyldor nickt. „ Liebe ist… wenn man sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt und jede Sekunde seines Lebens mit dieser Person verbringen möchte. Wenn es einen glücklich macht den Klang seiner Stimme zu hören. Ihr oder Ihm in die Augen zu blicken und sich gänzlich in ihnen zu verlieren. Liebe ist... wenn das Herz höher schlägt wann immer man einen Gedanken an seine Liebste oder seinen Liebsten fasst. Wenn man alles für die Person tun würde. Sein eigenes Leben einem nicht mehr bedeutet als das des anderen! Liebe ist... die wahre Erfüllung des Lebens und der Glanz dieser Welt in welcher der Geist erstrahlen kann.“ Ricasina nickt zustimmend. „ Das war... poetisch. Wollt Ihr weiter sprechen und ich setzt mich hin?“ Gyldor lächelt sanft. Vinalora klatscht zustimmend zu Adelinas Worten und nickt einige Male. Ricasina applaudiert Adelina. Ilûvatar schmunzelt leicht. Adelîna scheint auf die Reaktionen hin etwas verlegen und ihre Wangen erröten. „ Nein.. nein.. gewiss nicht.“ „ Dann mache ich weiter.“ Adelîna lächelt sanft ehe sie sich langsam wieder setzt. Gyldor nickt Adelîna zu.“ „ Ihr wollt auch etwas beitragen?“ Gyldor nickt Saedan zu. „ Ja. Ich habe gesehen dass die Leute die Hand heben, also tat ich das, nicht? So als Zeichen. Jaja.“ Saedan lächelt. '' „ In dem Fall hätte ich fragen sollen wer mir Geld geben möchte.“ ''Saedan schaut abwartend zu Gyldor, man ist wohl unschlüssig ob man gleich fortfahren soll in dem Prozedere. „ Nun kommt, sagt was Ihr denkt.“ „Nun, zum einen muss ich dem Herrn Lord.. Coldbreaker, richtig? Ja. Coldbreaker, widersprechen. Eine Aufgabe seiner selbst halte ich für unsinnig. Ja. Aber zurück zu der Frage.“ Saedan neigt flüchtig das Haupt in einer, man mag meinen entschuldigenden Geste, gegenüber des Lords. Ilûvatar runzelt die Stirn und sieht noch interessierter zur sprechenden als sein Name erwähnt wird. „ Aber ich denke, wenn es etwas ist, ohne dass man nicht sein möchte, was genauso eine Tätigkeit sein kann, nicht? Dann ist es Liebe. Ja.“ Saedan nickt sich selbst zu. Gyldor denkt einen Moment über die Worte nach und nickt dann. Aeshlynn hebt ihre Hand. „ Aeshlynn?“ „ Was viele auch vergessen: Liebe ist eine Aufgabe und manchmal sogar Arbeit. Ich singe natürlich von Liebe auf dem Ersten Blick und glücklichen Enden, aber im wahren Leben ist das nicht so einfach''.“ Aeshlynn zuckt mit den Achseln und wirft einen etwas pikierten Blick zu Fluffy.'' Ilûvatar nickt zustimmend zu Aeshlynns Worten. Derallion hebt die Hand. „ Ich kenne auch viele Lieder in denen es alles andere als einfach ist. Derallion?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Miss Wintermond hat völlig recht, das anfeuern der Liebe ist ein Kinderspiel. Aber das Feuer der Liebe brennen zu lassen, ist harte Arbeit.“ Sorentiel nickt sachte. „ Ist das so?“ Gyldor schaut fragend. „ Ein falsches Wort kann schon vieles verderben. Ob das so ist? Seht in euch hinein dann wisst Ihr dass ich recht habe.“ Gyldor schaut kurz gespielt fassungslos zu Eryne und schmunzelt dann breit. „ Ich sehe es in der Tat nicht als Arbeit, auch nicht als harte. Eher als... eine Zeit voller Prüfungen. Ein Aspekt kam mir noch zu kurz. Liebe ist etwas aus Freiheit geborenes, das nicht danach trachtet zu besitzen.“ Derallion wirft ein: „Ihr könnt meine Worte leicht nachprüfen Meister Herzblut.“ Aeshlynn schnauft leise bei Gyldors Worten. „ Liebe ist der Wunsch etwas Gemeinsames zu schaffen, das wächst und wächst und stärker wird. Adelîna hebt kurz eine Hand. Saedan wiegt den Kopf hin und her, ein zustimmendes Nicken fällt aber aus. Gyldor deutet Adelina kurz zu warten und schaut Derallion fragend an. „Und wie kann ich das?“ „Ihr fragt einfach alle Anwesenden wer schon einmal verliebt war. Ich bin mir sicher es dürfte fast jeder sein. Und dann fragt wer immer noch dieselbe Person liebt. Tyurru schmunzelt sachte, sie nutzt die Hände als Stütze nach hinten und lauscht den Worten aufmerksam. „ Ich prophezeie euch das es bei den meisten verraucht ist wie ein erloschenes Feuer.“ „ Ich würde nie abstreiten dass man Liebe wieder verlieren kann.“ Aeshlynn schaut zu Derallion, schmunzelt und nickt. „ Ich bestreite nur dass es daran liegt dass man nicht fleißig genug gearbeitet hat.“ Gyldor schmunzelt Derallion an. „ Verliebt sein ist nicht Liebe, Schreiber. Aber Liebe kann aus dem verliebt sein wachsen“, spricht Aeshlynn an Derallion gewandt. Mikusa wirft ein: ''„Nun, Liebe kann schnell zur Alltäglichkeit werden.“ „ Liebe kann auch rasch zur Waffe werden...“ ''murmelt Tyurru. „ Liebe ist immer eine Waffe an der man sich selbst verletzen kann. Aber Ihr wolltet noch etwas sagen?“ Gyldor nickt Adelîna zu. „ Zu den Worten des werten Elfen der davon Sprach das ein einzelnes Wort die Liebe zerstören könnte.“ sie nickt sachte. Gyldor schaut gespannt. „Ich wage zu bezweifeln das ein einzelnes Wort im Stande sein kann etwas so schönes und so großartiges wie wahre Liebe zu zerstören. Ich denke…ich denke es ist mehr die Lust die einen dann trieb und nicht die Liebe.“ „ Ein einzelens Wort mag Kriege und tausendfaches Leid auslösen und Ihr denkt nicht das Liebe daran zerbrechen kann?“ Derallion schüttelt den Kopf. Adelîna blickt zu Derallion: ''„Wahre Liebe? Niemals!“ ''Gyldor lächelt leicht in sich hinein. Kêeth räuspert sich. Doch er sagt dann nichts. Mikusa wirft ein: „Ich stimme dem zu, was der werte Elf sagt, ein Wort kann Berge versetzen zum Positiven oder Negativen.“ „Ich stimme der Dame in Gelb zu“, Gyldor nickt Adelina zu. „Wenn Ihr jemanden so sehr liebt dass Ihr euer Leben für ihn geben würdet... dann kann ein einzelnes Wort so etwas nie erreichen.“ Adelina schaut überzeugt in die Runde. Derallion schüttelt den Kopf: „Liebst du mich bis in alle Ewigkeit? Nein.“ „ Wahre Liebe kann nichts zerstören. Das ist freilich naiver Unsinn... aber ich weigere mich einfach es anders zu sehen.“ sagt Gyldor. Lauriell schmunzelt bei Gyldors Worten, während sie zu Syn aufsieht. „ Wenn der wahren Liebe etwas zustößt, frisst das einen selbst bloß auf. Es ist nie gut, sich von jemandem anderen abhängig zu machen, auch nicht wenn es die wahre Liebe sein sollte“, sagt Mikusa. Saedan s Blick huscht von einem zum anderen, und ab und an zu Nivorel. „Stellen wir also wieder einmal fest jeder sieht es anders... und jeder wird für sich die richtigen Gründe dazu haben.“ Tyurru nickt den Worten von Gyldor entgegen. „ Und jeder wird dazu lernen, es anders sehen irgendwann... Vertrauen verlieren oder anfangen zu träumen. Jetzt wo es langsam dem Ende des Vortrags zugeht möchte ich euch aber nicht gehen lassen ohne einen Bogen zu schlagen zum hier und jetzt, zu der Praxis hinter der Theorie.“ Gyldor läßt seinen Blick kurz schweifen und lächelt. Saedan spricht leise gen Nivorel. „Er will aber nicht, dass wir uns lieben, oder?“ Lauriell schmunzelt amüsiert und lauscht weiter aufmerksam. „ Ich sagte es am Anfang bereits und wir haben es immer wieder gesehen, es gibt kaum etwas, das man allgemeingültig sagen kann. Jeder von euch ist anders und jeder den oder die ihr liebt ist anders.“ Nivorel hüstelt leise. „Das wird er sicherlich nicht meinen, verehrter Herr Feuersturm.“ „ Dennoch will ich meinen Vorsatz vom Anfang brechen und es doch versuchen. Ich will das aussprechen was ich nach dem besten meines Wissens und Gewissens als Rat geben kann. Ich kann euch nicht sagen was richtig und was falsch ist, aber vieleicht schaffe ich es euch zum nachdenken zu bekommen und dazu die Herzen ein Stück zu öffnen, aber das wird nur geschehen wenn mich jemand hört.“ Sorentiel schaut gespannt. „ Habt den Mut zu lieben... und beim Licht, es gibt wenig was so viel Mut erfordert, wenig was so sehr schmerzen kann wenn man scheitert. Habt die Ausdauer, Zeit, Entfernung und Zurückweisung zu ertragen, schöpft sie aus der Hoffnung dass es sich lohnt. Seid wahrhaftig, aufrichtig und - beim Licht- seid so wie ihr seid. Lasst euch lieber dafür zurückweisen als für eine Maske lieben.“ Saedan hebt sachte die Hand. „ Habt Vertrauen in den anderen, ich weiß, das fällt uns Blutelfen oft schwer. Lernt ihn kennen so nah es nur geht.“ Gyldor nickt Saedan zu. „Ja?“ „ Entschuldigt wenn ich Euch unterbreche. Darf ich?“ „ Nur zu.“ „ Ihr mögt mir doch zustimmen, dass Euer Rat, wohlgemeint wie er sicher sein wird, seinen Haken hat in der Realität.“ Gyldor grinst, ganz leicht. „Dann muss sich die Realität wohl meinem Rat anpassen.“ „ Das bezweifle ich. Ich meine, wenn Lord.. nennen wir ihn Sonnenwald beschließt, dass eine Bindung mit Haus... ehm… Sonnenbaum günstig wäre, wird er kaum auf Euren Rat hören. Nein, nein. So funktioniert das nämlich nicht. Verzeiht die Unterbrechung.“ Saedan lächelt freundlich. „ Es steht mir auch nicht zu einem Lord zu sagen wenn er einen Fehler begeht, da habt Ihr Recht. Und passend dazu mein letzter Rat.“ Saedan schaut Gyldor fragend an. ''„ Wieso einen Fehler?“ ''Aeshlynn wendet sich zu Saedan. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Euer Lord von Liebe sprechen wird, hm?“ Saedan kratzt sich flüchtig an der Schläfe. „ Wenn ihr eure Erfüllung finden wollt, dann sucht sie selbst. Nicht ich kann euch sagen wo ihr sie findet, nicht eure Eltern oder die Tradition... nur das hier sagt euch was richtig ist und was falsch.“ Gyldor klopft sich dabei kurz auf die Brust. '' ''Saedan wendet den Blick dann in die Richtung, aus der Aeshlynns Stimme zu vernehmen ist, unterbricht aber Gyldor derweil nicht und runzelt stattdessen die Stirn. „ Der erwähnte Lord setzt andere Prioritäten, das steht ihm zu.“ Enapaya nickt langsam und nachdenklich. Ilûvatar schmunzelt. Saedan wiegt den Kopf etwas hin und her, abermals, er mag das offensichtlich, nicht dass man noch groß eine Frisur ruinieren könnte dabei, und beugt sich zu Nivorel. „ Ich bedanke mich dafür dass ihr einem Narren erlaubt hat so lange Zeit vor sich hin zu spinnen... und ich freue mich wenn der eine oder die andere doch etwas für sich mitnehmen konnte. Bevor wir das Büffet stürmen noch ein kleiner Abschluss. Aeshlynn Wintermond wird es noch einmal musikalisch abrunden, ich hingegen darf Pause machen. Danke und das Licht sei mit euch.“ Gyldor lächelt erleichtert und verbeugt sich. Allgemeiner Applaus wird laut während Aeshlynn nach vorne Tritt. „Gut gemacht, Gyldor. Aber an der Stimme arbeiten wir noch.“ Aeshlynn schaut Gyldor lächelnd an und wendet sich dann zu den Zuhörern. „Ich habe in den Archiven ein Lied gefunden, dass zu dem heutigen Abend passt. Es gehört zu einem Liederzyklus. Leider fehlen aber die meisten Lieder. Ich würde mich freuen, falls jemand die fehlenden Teile je entdecken könnte.“ Gyldor lächelt und neigt den Kopf, danke. Aeshlynn schaut sich lächelnd um. „Aber ich denke, auch dieser Fund dürfte gefallen.“ Aeshlynn hebt ihre Harfe und beginnt, zu spielen. ♫ Sie tanzet in den Schatten und wie Schatten ist ihr Haar,♪ Wie die Nacht sind ihre Augen, ihre Schönheit birgt Gefahr.♫ Nur der Nachtigallen Schlagen ist Begleitung ihrem Tanz -♪ Sie tanzet in den Schatten wie im Traum, voll Eleganz. ♫ Er singt im Licht der Sonne auf der sommerlichen Au.♪ Auf dem Haupt die Strahlenkrone, seine Augen himmelblau.♫ Selbst die Wildnis scheint zu lauschen, von der Stimme wohl betört.♪ Er singt im Licht der Sonne, und es jubelt, wer ihn hört. ♫ Sie tanzet in den Schatten, schwer das Schicksal, das sie trägt:♪ Wenn ein Sonnenstrahl sie streift, die Schattentänz.rin nicht mehr lebt.♫ Und auf seinem Stamm ein Fluch liegt, dass sobald der Tag vollbracht♪ Er in todesgleichen Schlaf fällt bis dann wieder flieht die Nacht. ♫ Eines Abends in der Dämmrung, welche weder Tag noch Nacht,♪ In der Zeit, die halb aus Schatten und halb aus Licht gemacht.♫ Hört die Schattentänz‘rin zitternd diese Stimm' voll Lieb und Tod,♪ Die ein Lied der Sonne singet in dem frühen Abendrot. Aeshlynn senkt den Kopf und unterbricht das Lied, um alleine die Harfe zu spielen. Eine leise, sehnsüchtige Melodie, die an ihr erstes Spiel erinnern mag. ♫ Schnell verfiel sie ihrem Zauber, und sie folgte ihrem Klang♪ Zu den Ufern eines Sees, wo der Sonnensänger sang.♫ Und sie sah den Mann, den sie liebt, bis dem Tod sie sich gesellt.♪ Eine bitterliche Träne aus dem Aug der Tänz'rin fällt. ♫ Eines Abends in der Dämmrung, ehe sich der Fluch erfüllt♪ Sonnensänger sang von Sonne, in den Dunst des Sees gehüllt,♫ Als hervor aus all den Schatten trat ein Wesen, wunderbar:♪ Eine Frau, so schön wie Zwielicht, und wie Schatten ist ihr Haar. Aeshlynn hebt ihren Kopf und schaut in die Runde, während sie singt und spielt. Ihre Augen schimmern. ♫ Er erblickt sie, und er liebt sie, und er weiß, die Lieb ist Schein.♪ Er, geboren aus der Sonne, muss des Schatten Todfeind sein.♫ Und bevor der Fluch ihn lähmte, eine Träne er vergoss:♪ Oh, zu wissen, dasss die Liebe so gefürchtet werden muss. ♫ Sie treffen sich im Zwielicht, kaum gesehen - schon getrennt;♪ Traur'ge Treffen, schweres Scheiden, voller Schmerz das Herze brennt.♫ Wer kann zürnen, dass Erlösung sie von Zeit und Tod erflehn?♪ Um der bitt.ren Liebe Willen werden alles sie bestehn. Gyldor wiegt sich im Takt. Aeshlynn senkt ihr Gesicht, eine Träne rinnt ihre Wange hinab, als das Harfenspiel nach den letzten trauernden Takten endet. Sie verbeugt sich und tritt leise wieder zu ihrem alten Platz. Erneut brandet der Applaus auf und die Gäste zerstreuen sich langsam.